


I wish I could hate you

by chaosfay



Series: Random Gifts Trades and One Shots [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen teases his lover about her terrible mistake about drinking dwarven beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I could hate you

**Author's Note:**

> A writing prompt sent to me on tumblr.

She knew Cullen took quiet pleasure in seeing her hung over.  This was the second time in YEARS she had to deal with a hangover.  Varric was right; dwarven beer was not something to be taken lightly.  It tasted odd, and was the darkest beer she had ever encountered.  Varric refused to touch the stuff, claiming to have learned his lesson years ago.  Iron Bull, on the other hand, insisted he could take it.

Erzsebet couldn’t remember anything after the second pint.  Nothing.  She remembered Bull’s speech getting slurred just as quickly as her own.  That’s about it.

Now here she is, vomiting over the balcony and down into the mountains.  She was considerate enough not to vomit over the balcony facing into the courtyard.  Did she even eat anything?  It felt like fire coming back up, and her body shook all over.  She reeked of alcohol sweat, and knew for a fact she wouldn’t be doing anything the rest of the day.

Cullen hadn’t come to her room yet, likely laughing at her with Varric, getting it out of his system before coming up to see her.  

The sound of her bedroom door opening and closing made her ears ring, and the squeaky board was as sharp as a nail being hammered into her head.  He did that on purpose.  

“Bull is in much the same state as you.”

“Fuck you.”  Her throat burned from all the vomiting, making her voice hoarse.

“In your current condition?  I’ll pass.”

Oh, so he was gonna be snarky today.  Of all days, he chooses this one.  “You’re an ass.”

“You were warned.  Varric made it clear what would happen.”  She could hear him approach her, the sound of his boots on the stone was unusually loud today.  “I brought water and bread.”

“I’m not eating or drinking anything.”  She vomited again, but there was nothing left in her stomach but bile.  Or at least she hoped that was it.

“You will if you want to feel better.”  He lifted her from the balcony’s edge, helped her stand and walk into her room.  “I think a bath is in order as well.  You smell worse than Bull right now.”

“I wish I could hate you.”  She glared at him as he sat her down in a chair before the fireplace.

“I love you too.”  He left, chuckling.

As much as she didn’t want to admit, he was right.  The bread and water did make her feel better.  She hoped Bull was nursing a hangover as well.


End file.
